16 Summers
by Twistedsystem009
Summary: Tanalia is entrancing,beautiful,everything that you would want in a woman. Vilkas falls in love at first sight,of course. The only problem is their age difference. Will they overcome that or forget about what they had completely?
1. Chapter 1 Spirit

**Heylo,everybody. This is my new fanfiction called, "16 Summers". I hope that you like it.**

Chapter 1 Never Would Have Thought

The day that Tanalia entered Jorvaskr was the best day of Vilkas' life.

He was talking to Kodlak about how hard it was for him to restrain his beast,when she approached them. Silver strands of hair like silk hung around her face,silver eyes flashed down at him,thick,black lashes and eyeliner contrasted with her pale skin. She smelled like cinnamon and honey,which suited her. She shifted her head,tossing her hair into her eyes,as she stared down at Kodlak and cleared her throat,drawing attention to herself. "Yes?" Kodlak looked up at her,his eyes widening slightly. "I wish to join the Companions." She stated clearly,her voice not unlike her aroma. "Here,let me have a look at you. Perhaps,a certain strength of spirit." He studied her,once she had straightened up. "Vilkas,take her out to train in the yard." Vilkas stood immediately,knocking half of the items off the table in the process. She laughed quietly,than said,

"No form of protest,whatsoever? I expected more,really." Turning towards the hallway,she looked back at a stunned Vilkas.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yes."

"Um,you need to move your legs,in order to do that." She said,starting to walk away. Vilkas followed at a sprint,not waiting for her to catch up.

I ran after Vilkas,but didn't manage to make it to the yard before him. "Too tired to train,now?" He chuckled,watching me catch my breath.

"In your dreams." I said loudly,drawing my sword. I heard a few people behind me laugh and gave them a grin over my shoulder.

"Let's see what you've got."

He said,grinning wickedly. I circled him for a second or two,than lunged forwards. He didn't bring up his shield in time,so I staggered him. I brought my sword down once more,bringing him on his back. I rested my sword tip on his breastplate,with a small smile. My hair fell in my face,as I picked him up. He growled quietly,so I pulled away,to find that his eyes had turned black. I backed away from him a bit and sheathed my sword,but rested my hand on the hilt.

"Vilkas!" Someone barked from the porch. I jumped slightly,turning to the voice. Vilkas turned to it,his eyes returning to blue.

"Take my sword to Eorlund and have it sharpened. Be careful,it's probably worth more than you are."

He commanded loudly,making a scene. I scoffed,taking his sword.

"I don't care if you outrank me,people don't order me around." I replied,turning and leaving him standing there,stunned.

**There! What do you think? Could you leave me some reviews,telling me how I did? I got this idea really late at night,while my cat was meowing his head off. I mean,the idea is later,but it'll happen soon. *hint hint cough wink***

_**Twistedsystem009**_


	2. Chapter 2 Dawning

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it :)**

Vilkas had been sitting around the fire in Jorvaskr for hours,waiting for Tanalia and Farkas to return from Dustman's Cairn. He had been obessed with her,ever since she walked in the doors. She was smart,beautiful,and a _beast_ in battle. The doors slammed shut loudly,shaking Vilkas out of his thoughts. Tanalia and his brother stood there,covered in blood,snow,and sweat. Tanalia collapsed in a chair near Vilkas,her breasts heaving,as she tried to catch her breath. Farkas sat beside her,looking perfectly normal. Vilkas chuckled,as he noticed how different their appearences were. Farkas was sitting there,looking like it was any other day and Tanalia looked as though she had just tried to outrun a pack of sabre cats,than murdered them. She turned her gaze on him. "What?" She demanded,narrowing her eyes. "Nothing." He replied,restraining laughter. She sighed and leaned her head against the chair,closing her eyes. "You might want to sleep in a bed,not a chair." He advised,crossing his arms. Her eyes opened slowly and she turned on him. He thought that she might give him a snide remark back,but she only left,pushing her chair away with a loud scrape.

I felt the wind in my fur,leaving a sense of peace. I moved faster,my jog turning into a run. It was all perfect,but then I reverted back to my human form. Aela came running up behind me,holding my knapsack. She thrust my pack at me,trying to catch her breath. "We're celebrating you...at Gallow's Rock,a hunt in your honor. Skjor's scouting ahead,so you can lead the way." She gasped,adverting her eyes,as I dressed.

A few Silverhand later,we found the last room. I cried out in surprised,as I saw Skjor's body lying on the ground. I used my sword to tear into their leader,Krev The Skinner. His body shuddered violently and collapsed on the ground. "Those bastards killed Skjor." Aela choked,trying to stop her voice from breaking. "Get out. Go find..." Her voice stopped making any sense. I stared at Skjor's body,realization dawning on me. "...at Orothiem." She finished,now restraining tears. "Of course and..I'm sorry,Aela." I laid a hand on her shoulder,as I left,the sound of battle ringing in my ears. They were going to pay.

**Next up we have an awesome/crappy battle scene and some touchy emotional stuff. Reviews are helpful(for inspiring me to write **_**and**_** boosting my self esteem).**

_**Twistedsystem009**_


	3. Chapter 3 Hurt

**Chapter 3...**

I blocked with my sword,gasping and stumbling backwards,as the Silverhand left a long gash across my left arm. I heard a battle cry,as my vision blurred. My head hit the stones,with a thud. I blinked,trying to see who had taken on the Silverhand. It looked like Vilkas,but I couldn't be sure. I heard metal clanging and turned my head,to see Vilkas,lying beside me. I sighed and held my hand out to him. He squeezed it gently,but was interrupted by a sword leaving a gash along his chest. "Vilkas!" I called his name,my head suddenly clear. I reached for my sword and stood. In a few slashes,the Silverhand was knocked down.

"Vilkas!" I shook him,gasping his name. "Shit." I muttered,observing the wound on his chest. I lifted him up,but it was still like carrying a rock. By the time that we had reached a safe spot,Aela had my knapsack open and she was searching for a potion. I took a cloth from her,as she drained a potion. I pulled off Vilkas' shirt,inhaling sharply. His muscular chest was covered with scars. I attempted to ignore it and grabbed the cloth,soaking it in a healing potion. He hissed,as I dabbed the cloth over his wound.

"39 winters." He groaned.

"What?" I replied,letting out the breath that I had been holding in.

"You were scruitinizing my appearence,like you wanted to know my age."

He answered,his voice still sounding matter-of-fact,even though he was hissing and groaning in pain the whole time.

"Go on,we'll meet you back at Jorvaskr." I ushered Aela and Farkas away,with a reassuring smile.

"It'll take a while to heal,but we'll be able to travel in a few days." I gasped,clutching my side. I had been so busy taking care of Vilkas,that I had completely forgotten about my own injuries.

"You're hurt." He observed worriedly,trying to sit up.

"No,I'm fine. I'll just take a..healing potion." I gasped,inhaling sharply,as I leaned forward to my knapsack. "No." He commanded,taking the cloth that I had used on him. He untied to laces on my armor,detatching the top of the hide curaiss. He wiped away the blood,leaving a gaping gash. I leaned my head against the outside of the cave,closing my eyes,as he poured a potion inside the wound,allowing it to heal faster. I had forgotten that he was a Werewolf and that his wound was close to actually healing.

"Thanks." I panted,pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"It's nothing." He replied,sitting next to me. He took my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How old are you?" He asked,glancing down at me.

"16." I answered.

"Oh." He replied,his voice sounding oddly out of character.

"What?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly,dropping my hand and moving away from me. I turned my eyes away from him,afraid that he would see how hurt I was.

"I see."


	4. Chapter 4 Fire

**Chapter...4(?) is finally here! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

I knocked on Vilkas' door,half of me hoping that he wouldn't answer and the other half wishing for the opposite.

"Come in."

_"Dammit._" I cursed under my breath,opening his door. I searched the room for him,to find him sitting on the edge of his bed. With only a a loin cloth on. My breath caught in my throat,making my head throb from the sudden loss of oxygen.

"Hello,_Tanalia."_ The way he said my name made me shudder and flash him a harsh glare. I averted my eyes from him,rummaging through my knapsack for a coin purse.

"Here. The..recipent wanted you to have this." I told him softly,turning to leave the room.

"Wait." I turned to face him.

"What?" My voice was impatient,like a child,because I still am a child.

"I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday,abo-"

"No,you were right. It was..._foolish_ of me to think that you would ever even_ consider_ a relationship with a _child_ such as myself." I interrupted angrily,storming out of the room.

"Tanalia." He caught me by the arm,spinning me around. "I was going to say that _I'm sorry_,but I guess you didn't want to hear that,so you can walk away from me if you want to,but let me do this,first." He held both of my wrists,now. He leaned in closer,parting his lips. My breaths became rapid,as I noticed what he was doing. Finally,his lips met mine.

He kissed me passionately,but firecely,too. His grip loosened on my wrists,allowing me to entangle my hands in his hair. He encircled his arms around my waist,drawing us closer together. He cut off the kiss,breathing heavily. He stared into my eyes,looking for an answer. I just kissed him back.

**Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Then,I will see you in...**

**CHAPTER 5!**

_**Twistedsystem009**_


	5. Chapter 5 Questions

**I've got to admit,I did have some trouble writing the 'morning after' part of this chapter,but I think I did okay-ish. Maybe.**

Vilkas watched Tanalia wake up,with a smirk. She groaned quietly,reaching up to feel the almost healed bruise on her jaw. She turned her silver eyes on him,a small smile on her face. He smiled back. She stood,wrapping the sheet around her. "I'm getting dressed." She stated,kissing him on the cheek. "Alright,love." He murmured. She turned to face him,momentarily. With her silvery hair falling around her face,her cheeks flushed,and the sheet clinging tightly to her body,she gave the appearence of a god. He heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor,behind the small divider that made a small room of it's own.

"Was last night your..first time?" He called to her,the question sounding awkward on his lips. He heard a lull in the sound coming from behind the divider.

"Yes." Her voice broke the silence,but the noise of her changing resumed shortly after.

She stepped out from behind the divider,in her hide armor. She bent to kiss him,again,but Vilkas found himself tensing,as she moved closer. She froze,then pulled back. "What?" She asked,her eyes full of hurt.

"It's just...you're still only 16. It feels...wrong." He paused,gauging her reaction. As soon as he saw her face,he knew how stupid he had just been. She didn't even say anything,she just left the room,slamming the door behind her.

Blinking back tears,I tried to navigate the halls of Jorvaskr,my mind reeling.

"_Was he taking advantage of me? Did he really feel bad about what he did? Was he toying with my emotions?" _I thought,knowing that I would never get any _real_ answers from myself. I would have to talk to him eventually,why ask him my questions,while I did so?

"Vilkas." My voice was quiet,but angry. He looked up,his eyes cold and steely. "Yes?" He asked harshly. I stepped inside,wondering why he was so angry at _me_,when it had been _him_ who had done the damage.

"What was the point of last night? Were taking advantage of me,or toying with my emotions...what?" I asked,after a long pause.

He looked up at me,his eyes thoughful. Standing from his chair,he held both my wrists in place,at my sides.

"I _did_ feel like I was doing both of those,but that wasn't my intention," He whispered. His voice was so venomous,that it scared me.

"I've been falling for you,ever since you walked through Kodlak's door and you've had me hanging by a thread." I flinched at his words.

"When you _finally_ let me in,I took the chance,yes,but I _never _meant to hurt you." He took a deep breath,before saying,

"I love you,Tanalia."

My breath caught in my throat. _"How could he possibly _love_ me after knowing me for a week or two?"_ I thought,breaking free of his grip.

"I wish I could say the same."

**Ouch.**

**I'll see **_**you**_** in chapter...5..or 6,is it?**

_**Twistedsystem009**_


	6. Chapter 6 Stress

**Now we have chapter...6(I think)of 16 Summers.**

**Enjoy!**

Vilkas took a quick glance at Tanalia, who was sitting with Farkas, by the fire. His eyes narrowed, as she laughed at his brother's jokes. Farkas' fingers brushed lightly over her collarbone and she seemed to move closer to him. He took a swig of his mead, never taking his eyes away from the two. Her laugh rang out across Jorvaskr, but not in a loud, annoying way, but in a soft, pleasent way. He shivered at the sound of it and he could almost feel her fingers tracing the scars on his chest and his back, like she had done that night...the sound of her hurt and anger stricken voice filled his head.

"_I love you,Tanalia." He said,gauging her reaction. She paused, before saying,_

_"I wish I could say the same."_

He held his mead bottle to his mouth, about to take another swig, but it was empty. He set the bottle beside him, along with many others. Tanalia's hair swung from behind her shoulder and fell into her eyes, giving Farkas the perfect opportunity to push it away from her face and behind her ear. It seemed that Tanalia tensed, when he did that. She stood up, pushing away her chair with a scrape, and left the room, muttering something to Farkas.

"_Damn her," _He thought, holding a fresh bottle of mead to his lips.

"_Damn her for hurting me _and_ Farkas." _He lifted the bottle to his lips, again, then gulped all of it down, heading in Tanalia's direction.

_"Gods damn her or not, she's still mine."_

Vilkas was thrown onto his back, with amazing strength, by Tanalia.

"Are you _crazy?!_" She shrieked from the other side of the room.

"I can't even begin to describe how much I _hate_ you, right now." She said, her voice terrifingly clear.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you, nor will I ever." She left the room. The slamming of the door behind her rung in his ears.

Groaning, Vilkas pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

I sat beside Farkas, who was shirtless, in the meadow. He laid on his back, while I traced a jagged scar on his chest. The moment was almost perfect, except that every time I looked at him, I thought of Vilkas.

"It's so beautiful today." I said softly, breaking away from my thoughts.

"It's an ugly day, compared to you." Farkas murmured, touching my right cheekbone lightly. I chuckled quietly, though his words had no effect on my mood. He leaned up and kissed my cheek gently, trying to make me smile. When he laid back down, I flashed a faint smile, but it hurt too much to keep on.

"Smile, love." He murmured, his thumb dangerously close to my mouth. If we weren't friends, I might have bitten him. All the stress and anger came piling down, as I pushed myself on top of him and pressed my lips against his.

**And yes, stress forced her with Farkas, but it probably won't last. Next chapter, we'll see a bit of anger,unspoken thoughts,and some emotional stuff.**

_**Twistedsystem009**_


	7. Chapter 7 Mentally & Physically

I was restless.

I had kept watch of our camp all night;making potions, hunting weary prey, and just sitting, staring into the distance. I couldn't stop replaying me and Vilkas' conversation.

"_What is you're problem?!" He shouted, gesturing towards Farkas. I stood and looked him straight in the eye._

_"I worry to much, I'm stubborn, and I won't dare look at life in any perpective except my own-then there are so many more things after that. Vilkas, I'm fucked up and I'm not going to lie about it."_

_"Why would you do that to him-to me?"_

_"You say that like I should know! I don't. I really don't."_

_"You're right, you are fucked up."_

_With that, the brothers left, leaving me staring at the door and fuming. A short while later, I smashed half of my wall to bits, out of pure anger and hatred._

I was shaken back to reality by panting and staggered footsteps outside.

"Aela?"

"Tanalia.."

I exited the tent, looking around for the huntress. I found her on her knees by the fire, clutching her side.

"Bandits...got me." She gasped.

"Stay. Here." I commanded, rushing back to the tent to get my knapsack. When I returned to the fire, she was on her back. I rummaged for a healing potion and clean rags.

Stripping her armour, I found that she had a gaping flesh wound, that reached around from her chest to her back.

"Stay conicous, Aela." I poured a healing potion into her wound and tied a few rags together.

I made a kind of brace around her torso, concealing the wound and the surrounding flesh from infection, or _further_ infection.

"Thank you." She murmured, squeezing my hand gently.

"It's nothing. I'll get you some food." I stood and left her by the fire.

I came back with two plates of food and two bottles of ale. I took our two bedrolls from the tents and laid them by the fire.

I wasn't sure of moving her, afraid that I would injure her even further.

"Good night, Aela."

"Good night, Tanalia."

Vilkas turned his head, at the sound of the doors opening. It took him a few moments to comprehend the situation.

"What happened?" He asked Tanalia, who was supporting a bleeding Aela.

"We got into trouble with some bandits on the way. She was already wounded on her chest. I have to start healing her right away."

"Well, do it!" He demanded.

_"Don't rush me."_ She whispered venomously.

He stood with his arms crossed, trying not to disturb her.

She lifted her hands, as orange-yellow light began to flow from them. The light shined over Aela's body and the bleeding stopped.

"It's only temporary, so I'll need a few healing potions and some clean rags."

She pointed at her knapsack, while trying to locate the wound.

"Thanks." She muttered, stripping the top of Aela's armour.

Vilkas nodded in reply.

"Here, just below her ribcage and above her stomach. I'm guessing that it was a sword wound." She observed, pouring in the healing potion and laying a rag ontop of it, to sop up the blood.

"She'll be fine." Tanalia announced wearily, turning to face the watching crowd.

A collective sigh of relief washed over the mead hall.

"Thank you, Tanalia."

"Thank _you_, Vilkas."


	8. Chapter 8 Pain

I couldn't dare look into his room any more, not after our last fight.

_"Why didn't you do something for her? She was a Companion, an honored one!"_

_I looked up at Vilkas, tears filling my dry eyes._

_"I tried everything. It's not my fault!" I shrieked, standing up and facing him. He fumed for a few more minutes, trying to decide how to respond._

_"Really? You never liked her anyway. She was just another person who didn't look up to you and love you like everyone else."_

_I slapped him. Hard. He staggered backwards, into the wall._

_"I didn't want Njada to die. I don't want anyone to die, Vilkas." I said, trying to keep my voice level._

_"Oh, right. Because you're so good and pure?" He retorted._

_I didn't have an answer to that, so I left the room, slamming the doors behind me._

I couldn't even look at him, or any of the other Companions. I sat on Kodlak's bed-my bed-and ran my hands through my hair.

"Dibella, Kynareth, Nocturnal...I need help." I prayed, restraining tears.

Ever since Kodlak's death, I would sit on the bed and grieve, praying to the gods and the dadrea for help. I needed it, now more then ever.

None of the Companions would talk to me, or even look at me, unless it was work related. I would sit somewhere, my jaw set, and replay the night of Njada's death in my head.

_I swung out my sword, bringing down another bandit. _

_"Njada?" I whirled around, a smile on my face. It disappeared, when I found Njada._

_She was on her knees and a bandit was about to bring a sword down on her head. I ran him through, depleting the threats for now._

_"Tha-"_

_Njada's eyes widened and her body went limp in my arms, she still had a pulse, but it was faint._

_An arrow had pierced her chest. I turned and pulled one of the daggers out of my knapsack, then threw it at the archer, hitting them in the chest._

_"Njada," I wrapped my hand around the arrow, and pulled it out, drawing a cry of pain from her. The blood spilled around her chest._

_Preparing a healing spell in my hands, I pressed a palm to her chest, but I was a second too late._

_"No!" I shrieked, my shrill voice piercing the night air, as I repeatedly jammed my palm against the wound, covering my hand in her blood._

_I reached for a rag, to cease the bleeding, but it didn't work. I pressed both of my hands against the wound, front and back, but nothing worked. _

_My tears fell rapidly, matching the speed of my pulse._

I gasped, breaking away from my thoughts, to find myself curled up into a ball on the edge of the bed.

I dropped my grip across my knees and let my legs fall. After taking a few shuddering breaths, I dressed in my armour.

I left Jorvaskr and roamed the plains of Whiterun until sunrise.

I came back around mid morning, drenched in sweat, blood, and tears. I collapsed into a chair, sore in every part of my body.

No one talked to me. At all. I sat in a chair in the corner for a few intense minutes of personal silence.

I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't. I burst into tears, hiding my face in my hands, praying to the divines that no one would notice.

"Tanalia?" I heard a voice and felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Vilkas.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Why should I?"

"Leave, Vilkas. I don't want you, nor do I need you here."

I could almost hear the anger, as he replied,

"No. I'm staying, until you tell me what's wrong."

We sat there for a long time, until I answered,

"I'm not to blame for...for..." I looked up at him, wondering if he was playing out my guilt trip to his own advantage.

"They know that. They just need someone to blame, because they can't accept it themselves."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that I..."

"No." He answered sternly, laying a hand in the middle of the table. I stared at him for several seconds, then took his hand and dragged him into Kodlak's-my-quarters.

I locked the door behind us, then kissed him fiercely.

He took my wrists and pinned me against the wall, kissing me back.

Yes, he was. He was using my guilt against me.


	9. Chapter 9 Love

**Good afternoon, everyone. This is chapter 9 of 16 Summers. I think, but I'm not positive, that we may be nearing the end of this fanfiction.**

_Shut your mouth and listen closely, cause' the silence isn't easy, so I'll break it even harder than before._

'_Cause I'm sixteen going on the end of my days and if words aren't gonna cut it, then I'll find another way._

_Because I'm leaving what I know behind, living out my chance to shine._

Last Flight Home-All Time Low

* * *

"Vilkas?" I turned in the bed, searching for him.

He was on the other side of me, unlike last time.

_Last time…_

"Yes, love?" His voice was soft and sweet, as he turned his electric eyes towards me.

"Nothing, I just…I wanted to hear your voice." I replied, glancing down at the blankets.

He laughed and kissed me gently. After a little while of intense stares, we both got dressed.

"What do you want to do about this?" He asked, before we left the room.

"I want _everyone_ to know," I whispered against his lips.

"Then I can brag about it." I finished, kissing him.

He chuckled softly, slowly unlocking the door. I left first, adjusting the straps on my armour. He followed me through the halls, all the way into the mead hall.

I know that we seemed like the stereotypical version of an infatuated couple, but I didn't really care. I was with him, which was good enough for me.

I noticed that we got a lot of unusual stares, but I was too caught up in Vilkas' eyes to actually care. In fact, I couldn't care less about what everyone else thought.

"Love,"

For a split second, I this dreaded feeling in my stomach.

"How many men have you actually been with?" He looked embarrassed, as he asked me.

"Only you," I answered.

"Why?"

"I…I just wanted to know."

I nodded and nestled my head into his shoulder. I felt him glance down at me.

"I'm glad that we made this work out."

"Me, too, love." I murmured.

* * *

**Well...that's it. 16 Summers is done! I can't believe it. I'm thinking about posting a sequel from when Tanalia was younger. So...it's not really a sequel, but...whatever. ****  
**

**See ya,**

Twistedsystem009


End file.
